dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Solarverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) — also known as Ama-no-Minaka-nushi — is the Primordial Shinto Cosmic Entity of Sin, Malice, and Stars, specifically the Pole Star, according to the creation myths. It is the Primordial Chaos that existed before the Kotoamatsukami, and therefore predates the entire Shinto Pantheon. 'History' Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the personification of the primordial darkness that existed before the formation of the DxD Universe, alongside several other cosmic entities alike it. As time passed, the unstable energies of In and Yo began moving spontaneously, causing Amatsu-Mikaboshi's original form to partially collapse on its own. The realm of Takamagahara is formed to replace it, and within it, the first and oldest deities of Shintoism are born- The Kotoamatsukami. From there on, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's fate is a mystery, as there's nothing else written in the myths. However, in the present, it is revealed that Mikaboshi lies within the realms of Yomi-no-Kuni and Soku-no-Kumi. Amatsu-Mikaboshi is inside the Solarverse, but it also originates outside of it, as it has existed before its formation. 'Appearance' As the dark, primordial void of Shinto Mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no singular form, meaning that any indication of its original form is rather elusive. Its true form can be characterized as a frightening endless mass of absolute darkness that induces utter madness and insanity. After its fragmentation however, the size of its mass diminished greatly, but it retains its original shape. More to be added later... 'Personality' God_of_Malice.jpg Predation.jpg Darkness_of_Shinto.jpg Amatsu-Mikaboshi_Second_Manifestation.jpg Blank_Slate.jpg The_Shinto_Void.jpg|'The Nothingness Before Shinto' Empty Smile.jpg nurarihyon219-25.jpg|Manifesting IntimidatingDarkness.jpg Mikaboshi.jpg File:MikaboshiFirstEverAppearence.jpg File:'Quenn'_of_Soku_and_Yomi.jpg File:Tia's_adult_form.jpg Although Amatsu-Mikaboshi is primarily known as the "God of Evil and Malice", it is anything but. Rather, it is a bitter and cold force of nature, and as such, speaks with a voice oozing with acrimonious and faintly hidden contempt for all that is life. This is presumably due to its annoyance of the concept of Life essentially 'ridding' of the Primordial Darkness that Amatsu-Mikaboshi originally was. In addition to its aloof nature, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in fact an emotionless and apathetic individual. It is well aware of the dichotomy between good and evil, as well as the difference between right and wrong, but does not care for the concepts, as such notions are beneath the cosmic entity. 'Powers and Abilities' As it is a 'personafiction of the Originating Darkness', Amatsu-Mikaboshi is suggested to be an extremely powerful existence. Amenominakanushi believes it to be more powerful than even him and Issei, with the latter thinking that it might even be strong enough to confidently challenge the Great Red itself. It is ranked amongst the top 5 strongest Solarverse entities in the Above's list. As if now, however, nothing more specific can be said about it. However, the fact that it's a universally primordial entity of darkness, suggests an extremely powerful Umbrakinesis ability. More to be added later... 'Voice Interpretation' *'Eleanor Audley (the voice of Maleficent)' *'Tasia Valenza (the voice of Poison Ivy)' *'Brandy Kopp (the voice of The Enchantress)' 'Trivia' *Much like Demonicjester01's incarnation of Durga, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's female form is reminiscent of Su-Na-Lee from Freezing, but is slightly edited. *The original depiction of Amatsu-Mikaboshi is occasionally classified as a male deity, while this version is shown to take on a feminine form, much like how the Marvelverse incarnation of the deity (The Chaos King) morphs into a female shape to appear harmless. *As it predates the Kotoamatsukami, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the oldest and strongest entity to exist within the Shinto Pantheon. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's signature theme is Bleach OST: 7 Creeping Shadows. *Conceptually, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is somewhat similar to the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, as both entities represent Chaos and Nothingness. *Her other known mythological counterparts are: Khaos, Ginnungagap, Chernobog '''and '''Te Kore. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon female character